Ganon's Awakening Prologue
by Valonstar Aldrendaux
Summary: A gray, old man begins to recount the legends of his younger days to his grandchildren.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hi, I'm more of a reader, not a writer (and first-time fanfiction user), so this story may be a bit awkward. I'd appreciate any feedback! I hope to better myself as a writer :). Here goes...**

"Grandfather, tell us another story about the heroes!" Coro asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Another one!" his baby sister Lana insisted.

The old man smiled fondly at his five grandchildren. He sighed, and took his usual place on a stump that was shaped much like a throne (and just as comfortable). The three boys and their elder and baby sisters sat before him, eagerly awaiting for the next grand tale.

"Well then," the man hummed, "I've told you of the Hero of the Skies..."

"Yes," Fledge affirmed.

"...and the Hero of Time..."

"Both stories!" Rhoam exclaimed.

"...even the Heroes of the Four Sword..."

"Oh, please hurry up, Grandpa!" Coro whined.

The old man paused, "What about the Shadow Invasion?" he asked

"You recounted the deeds of the Hero of Twilight a few days ago," Hilda stated.

"Did I, now?"

"YES!" the children cried in exasperation.

"Then this is the most recent one. These events occurred many years ago, within my lifetime."

"A Hero saved Hyrule while you were alive?!" Coro exclaimed

The old man chuckled, "Where shall I begin?"

"At the very start Gran'pa," Lana said.

He smiled and leaned back in his old stump throne, "Our hero's name is Link, like the others. He lived in a little wood house with his loving mother and father," the old man's face clouded slightly, "the village was smaller than ours, and the people were a tight community. Link's favorite activity was fishing in the lake near the village..."

* * *

"Last one to the boat has to row!" Link called.

"No fair! You got a headstart, cheater!" Ganondorf complained.

"You're just mad coz you always win!" Link leapt into the canoe, landing near the bow, causing the craft to glide forward, just as Ganondorf leapt after him... and landed in the water. Link heard the splash and turned around and chuckled. Ganondorf stood and shook his tunic out.

"Oh, you find this amusing, eh?" he challenged, "Well how 'bout THIS!"

With that, Link was dunked into the lake. He came up, spit out the water in his mouth, and tackled his friend back into the water. The two young boys wrestled for awhile, each splashing and dunking the other.

"Where's the canoe?" Ganondorf asked suddenly.

"There it is! We gotta catch it: all our gear's inside!" Link exclaimed, then dove for the wayward boat.

Once they had caught the canoe, the boys spent the afternoon on the water, competing for the biggest catch. Each bore on his left wrist the mark of the Hylian Royal Family, and had vowed to become the greatest of the Knights of Hyrule. Fishing was the least of their competition. Both Link and Ganondorf were proficient with swords, bows and boomerangs. Link preferred to fight with a shield while Ganondorf went without. Their rivalry was friendly, they built each other up, and always strove to be the better man. Never did they fight as enemies, until the day the sun rose red in a violet sky.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Smoke rose over the little village. Link's mother shook her son, desperately trying to wake him.

"Mother...?" he murmured sleepily.

"Get up, Link. Get dressed, here are your sword and pack. Quickly now, you cannot stay here!" his mother urged.

"What's going on?!" Link asked, suddenly aware of the smell of smoke that hung in the air, "Are we being attacked?" He fastened his sheath to his belt, slinging his pack over his shoulder. The boy went to the door, drew his sword and started toward the flames on the hill.

His mother grasped his wrist, "No, Link! You must flee for your life! For Hyrule!"

Link pulled away, gazing at his mother in astonishment, "I can't abandon the village! I'm going to find Ganondorf: the flames are coming from there. He could be hurt!" The thought of losing his friend overwhelmed Link, and he dashed up the hill, disappearing into the smoke.

* * *

"Ganondorf! Ganondorf, where are you!?" Link called. Smoke and ash filled his lungs, causing a coughing fit. He spotted his father and a few burned bodies nearby. His father was fighting a losing battle, he could tell, but Link couldn't see who was overwhelming him. Link bent over, his lungs burning as they tried to expel the ashes. He heard his father cry out, and his attention snapped immediately back only to see, to his grief, a sword through his father's heart. Link drew his own, ready to face the murderer and faltered.

Ganondorf, with a pleased grin on his face, tore his sword from the warrior he felled. He laughed aloud, a terrible thing to witness. He paused, then looked straight at the place Link had hid.

"I know you're there, Hero. Are you angry? Do you wish to kill me?" he taunted, "But, you're Link; and you think I am your friend. You are foolish and blind, I was never your friend, coward."

Link gritted his teeth and stepped out of hiding. Tears had made tracts on his dusty face.

"I will fight you! Your destruction ends here!" Link declared.

Ganondorf laughed again, "You can't defeat me, fool! You should've heeded your mother, Link, for I will crush you, I will take everything from you, all you hold dear will go up in smoke. It will vanish, swallowed by my darkness, and you will be powerless to stop me! I'll cut your life short, and then Hyrule will be mine forever."

Ganondorf came on, and the two boys began to fight. Link was overwhelmed by the new dark power Ganondorf wielded, and quickly lost ground until they fought before his mother's very eyes. Ganondorf kicked Link to the ground and made a motion with his arm. Link's mother and his little home burned up instantly. His twisted grin grew wider as he approached Link, who struggled to stand, scrambling backwards, fear in his eyes. His foe raised his sword for the final blow.

* * *

It was some time before Link got up again and resumed his blind sprint away from the place that his home had been. He traveled for three years, tracking Ganondorf until he came to Hateno Village. The villagers welcomed him and encouraged the young man to stay awhile.

* * *

**There it is. This is all I will post for the time being. If you wanna know what happens to our boys, let me know and I'll try to finish this!**


End file.
